Schwarz Sie Läufer
by Jacques
Summary: Schwarz foresees the last days of Weiss. One implied yaoi pairing. BXN NEW German Dictionary now added! Meanings to all chapter titles included.
1. Gefunden

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss! Stop rubbing it in!  
  
Author's notes: This is my second fanfic. My first one didn't go as well as I planned and so I decided to start over. Since I'm relatively new at this, I would appreciate any tips or suggestions to help make this story better. I'm also debating whether or not to turn this into a yaoi. Yaoi and I don't usually mix, but if there was a pair that I really see developing in this maybe I will add it later. Hmm..that's all I have to say oh wait! Text in ~here~ is in the mind. I think that's it so on with the story!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Faster and faster a young girl ran down a dark alley way. Panting hard, the girl stopped to catch her breath thinking that she was safe. Her dark eyes were covered by her dark, sweaty hair. She needed to rest. She needed to find some place safe. No! No! She couldn't stop now; they would find her. Sweat drop after sweat drop poured down the girls face. She grabbed some of her shirt only to realize how dirty it was, how dirty SHE was. That didn't matter. She was tired. She was hungry. She needed to clean herself off. She took the cloth bringing it closer and closer to her face, only to have something from above smother her fragile body.  
  
Chapter 1- Gefunden  
  
"Yohji! You're late!"  
  
It was another busy day for the Kitten in the House flower shop. The place was swarming with fan girls from all over to see the four beautifully sexy guys at work.  
  
"Only five minutes late, Kenken!" snarled the half-awake Yohji.  
  
"Well hurry up and take the broom before I decide to hit you in the head with it!"  
  
"Fine! Just leave it to me! I totally understand that Aya, Omi, and Ken aren't able to do such a strenuous task!" Yohji soon realized it was a mistake to say that as he soon received the evil death glare from Aya.  
  
Omi couldn't help but giggle, "We make you sweep because you aren't able to do anything else."  
  
"Ah, this is chibi's work! You're the one that should be sweeping!"  
  
Yohji was soon interrupted from his complaining when BAAM! A young girl that looked the age of sixteen ran into the shop, smashing hundreds of flower pots as she went. Seeing what she did, the girl then started bawling right there on the shop floor.  
  
Omi was the one that came running to her side. "Are you okay? Don't worry about the flowers, Yohji over here breaks pots all the time. Let me help you get up."  
  
As Omi helped the girl stand, he couldn't help but remember seeing the girl before. She was Omi's height, had dark brown hair, and had eyes that were as black as coal. Also, Omi noticed the girl was shaking, and not lightly. Omi had the most difficult of time trying to get her to stay still, but whenever he thought it was okay to stop supporting her, she started shaking again.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Ken suggested, still shocked from her sudden burst into the store.  
  
"NO! NO! I can't go there! Don't make me go! I can't.I can't!" The girl shouted on the top of her little lungs. She started to shake even more violently than before. Shaking, shaking caused her to knock Omi down to the floor along with a couple more flower pots.  
  
Aya just stood there like nothing was happening. When he said, "She can stay here," it was no surprise about the shock he got from the others.  
  
"Aya! She can't stay here! She'll ruin the whole store! She needs to have restraints or something! She could end up hurting someone!" Ken tried his best to argue against Aya's decision, but the decision still stood.  
  
In the meantime, Omi and Yohji were trying to calm the girl down. They managed to get her to sit in a chair for a little while, but then she'd just end up knocking herself off the chair.  
  
"I don't like this," stated the worried Yohji, "I don't like this one bit."  
  
"Neither do I, Yohji-kun," Omi replied.  
  
"I just don't see how we are going to solve this one. We don't even know her name let alone what she has been through."  
  
"Don't speak so soon. I think I recognize her from somewhere. I KNOW I have seen her somewhere before. If I could just-THAT'S IT!" Omi went bolting to his computer.  
  
"What's it chibi?"  
  
"Look here," Omi said pointing to the computer screen showing a news report, "I remember seeing a news article a few days ago about a missing person. They said they had no leads on to where she went or what happened to her, but I remember them showing a photo of her and,"  
  
"That's her! That's Hashimoto Kazumi!" Omi and Yohji said simultaneously.  
  
Even after this new revelation, Yohji still had a puzzled look on his face. "Well now what she we do? You don't suppose we should report this to the police, do you Omi?"  
  
"I don't think we should. Let's ask Aya-kun. Maybe he will have a say in this."  
  
"Hey Kenken!" Yohji yelled across the room, "Give it up, the girl is staying with us. Aya, you may want to have a look at this."  
  
Aya and Ken both came rushing over to Omi's computer to have a look on what was found. Not two seconds after they had gathered when CRASH! More sounds of breaking pots were heard.  
  
"Dammit! We need to get her to somebody's room." Yohji cussed some more under his breath.  
  
Aya soon took charge, "We'll take her to my room. It has the least amount of stuff in it."  
  
"Then where are you going to stay?" Yohji complained, "It's not like we have an extra room around here.  
  
"I'll sleep in your room."  
  
"WHAT?!" But before Yohji could question Aya anymore, Aya was already carrying Kazumi upstairs and into his room.  
  
For some odd reason, Kazumi reminded Aya a lot of his sister. He felt it was his duty to take care of Kazumi like she was his sister. Kazumi looked so fragile. Aya didn't want to think of what the poor girl had been through. It was enough to watch his sister suffer. Aya didn't want Kazumi to end up like his sister, dead and lifeless.  
  
Aya then gently laid Kazumi down on to his bed and softly kissed her on the forehead. At that same moment, Kazumi had completely stopped shaking and fallen into a deep slumber. "You can rest easy tonight," Aya said softly into Kazumi's ear before shutting the door to his bedroom quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how is she?" Yohji asked right after Aya got out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"That's good." Yohji replied softly only to ask, "So are you really staying in my room?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"Don't you have a date tonight?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kazumi, you little bitch! ~  
  
Kazumi gasped out of here sleep at the sudden thought. She looked around to get a better look at her surroundings, only to find a red-haired German by the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
So what do you think? I really hoped you enjoyed reading it. I would really like to continue with this story so any feedback would be great! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
Wait a minute! I forgot to mention that even though Aya-chan never really died in the series, she's dead in this fic. A sad but a somewhat needed death for the fic. Actually, with all the deaths in Weiss Kreuz, it surprised me that Aya-chan actually lived! 


	2. Töten, das Sie Ihnen lassen, ab leicht

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't want to have to say this AGAIN, but I really don't want to get sued. I don't own Weiss. There I said it. So sue me!  
  
Author's notes: Nothing new. Well, actually there is, but I'll wait until I'm done writing this chappie. Oh wait! If you didn't know already, text written in ~here~ is in the mind. Also text written in *here* happened in the past.  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 2-Töten, das Sie Ihnen lassen, ab leicht  
  
"Schuldig!" Kazumi said under her breath.  
  
~Don't be frightened my little Läufer~  
  
"What are you doing here? And must you keep going into my mind?" Kazumi almost screamed with all the rage that was building up inside of her.  
  
"My, my," Schuldig smirked with the usual evil grin he had on his face, "Sounds like someone could use I time out." ~And don't even think of screaming your little head off. Wouldn't want the kittens to know what I'm planning now would you? ~  
  
Kazumi shook her head in defeat. She knew what would happen to her if she failed to do her job. She needed to do her job in order to live. Kazumi would have easily accepted death, but subconsciously she knew that death wouldn't be the worst of it.  
  
~You're right. Killing you would be letting you go easy. ~  
  
"Damn you Schuldig! I..." but Kazumi stopped herself from saying anything else. She sighed heavy sigh and tried with all she could to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Good, you've calmed down. I just came here to complement you on what a wonderful job your doing. Convincing, really. You would have fooled me if I couldn't read you're mind. I think you also hit a real soft spot with the red head, don't you think?"  
  
Kazumi said nothing. She just stared at the floor letting the tears stream down her face.  
  
"Well, keep up the good work. I'll be checking in on you later." With that, Schuldig jumped back out the window just before a small creek in the wood sounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm....Aya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I the one sleeping on the floor?"  
  
Aya just couldn't help but role his eyes. They really needed to get some sleep. This was only one of their rare mission free nights and Yohji wasn't going to spoil it for him. He wanted his rest. He wanted to be able to come to Kazumi's aid in the morning without having to fight off fatigue. Something inside him really made him care for that girl. Aya knew why too. Memories of his sister came back to him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
*"Ran-kun! Ran-kun! Look what I found!" Aya-chan held up a white rose to her brother. "When I first saw it, I couldn't help but think of you!"  
  
These words touched Ran's heart causing him to smile. "Arigato."  
  
"Anything for my big brother," Aya-chan's giggles were soon interrupted by the screeching of tires and the image of Aya-chan's body flying in midair.  
  
Black. Everything was black. Down a deep hole laid Aya-chan's frail body, dressed in black. Ran didn't say a word at the funeral. Aya didn't say a word at the funeral. He was dressed in black. Sakura blossoms swirled in the wind as Aya soon awakened from his slumber.*  
  
End Flashback:  
  
"Aya! Get up!" Yohji yelled while shaking the sleeping beauty, "You're girlfriend is having another spasm again!"  
  
With those words Aya bolted straight out of Yohji's room and into his own. All the color had been strained from his face when he saw Kazumi there on the bed shaking violently.  
  
Omi and Ken were already there trying to get the girl to stay still, but that only got them a few bruises.  
  
Aya saw this girl suffering. He didn't want to see anyone suffer anymore. "Kazumi-chan! Kazumi-chan! It's alright! We're not going to hurt you! We're here to help you! Please, please listen to my voice. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Like magic, all the movement coming from Kazumi seized. Kazumi sat up dazed and confused. She noticed everybody was gathered around her. Kazumi then wrapped her arms tightly around Aya. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm staying right here with you."  
  
The other three assassins were shocked to see such emotion come from Aya. As long as they have known him, he was as emotionless as a rock. No matter, he still got the girl to calm down.  
  
"Does this mean we should open up shop?" Ken asked.  
  
"Kenken! Why did you have to remind him?" Yohji complained.  
  
"You wouldn't want to miss a chance to be with all your adoring fan girls?" Omi chuckled.  
  
"As long as all the girls are over eighteen."  
  
Ken and Omi let out a small laugh together.  
  
Kazumi was still holding on to Aya. Aya really didn't want to leave her. Especially now, when he seemed needed the most. "Omi, Yohji, Ken. You all can open up the shop. Right now I think it's best I stay with Kazumi."  
  
The three of them all stood wide-eyed at Aya but didn't dare to question him. Without a word, they all made there way downstairs leaving Aya alone with Kazumi.  
  
"So how are you feeling now?" Aya's question towards Kazumi was full of emotion.  
  
"A little better." Kazumi let out a soft sob.  
  
"Good. Don't mind me asking, but how did you end up here?"  
  
"I...I....I...." but before another word was said, Kazumi was shaking violently once again.  
  
~Shit! I knew I shouldn't have asked her! ~ Aya said to himself. "Please stop. I'm here for you. You don't need to-" and as if right on cue, Aya- chan, whoops I mean Kazumi stopped shaking and looked straight into Aya's eyes.  
  
"There's something I should tell you," Kazumi said in a small weak voice.  
  
"Shhh...you don't have to tell me anything. You're safe from whatever you're running from now. There is no need to worry."  
  
"But," Kazumi stopped herself when she heard ~Killing you would be letting you go easy~ in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC Hmm.so what do you think? Probably in the next chapter I will incorporate some type of mission in the story, but I'm still deciding what it is going to be.  
  
Now comes to the part that I wanted to say earlier. I don't want to sound selfish or anything, but please! I need more reviews! When I don't get any reviews I get the feeling that nobody is reading my story. Then what is the point of me even writing the story! I would like to thank mEh BeH a NiNja FoShO for your review. It was your review that inspired me to write another chapter ^_^! Okay, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Ich nehme nicht an

I have one thing to say first. Whoops! I just noticed that I was blocking myself from getting anonymous reviews! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Maybe that's why there was a lack of reviews. If that's not the reason then you people really are lazy to review! Lol. Anyway, to prevent from further humiliation, I have found myself some muses! Yah! And now to introduce them to you their names are JacquesA and JacquesB.  
  
JacquesB: Hey Jackie! Does that mean A is better than me?  
  
Jackie: Of course not!  
  
JacquesB: But A is higher in the alphabet!  
  
Jackie: Yes that's true. Hmm...well then what to name you what to name you? No no that won't work. That won't either. Hmm...I'm thinking....  
  
JacquesA: Baka JacquesB! Now Jackie can't write the next chapter!  
  
JacquesB: That's okay! I'll write it for her! So on with the story!  
  
JacquesA: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
JacquesB: Don't think so.  
  
JacquesA: The disclaimer! You don't want Jackie to get sued now do you?!  
  
JacquesB: Of course not! So yeah, I guess I do have to say the disclaimer then. Jackie does not own Weiss, got it? Have any problems with that and you'll have to go through me!  
  
JacquesA: ::shakes head in disbelief:: To finish off what my fellow muse was saying, anything written in ~here~ is in the mind. Text written in *here* happened in the past. That should cover everything so on with the story!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 3-Ich nehme nicht an.  
  
"Mission."  
  
Manx had just come in from a hard rain carrying in a bunch of folders containing information about the next mission. All eyes went to her. "Well, what are we waiting for. You should all go downstairs for the mission briefing immediately."  
  
Everybody that was there shifted their eyes from one to the other. Omi was the first to speak. "We're waiting for Aya."  
  
"Oh? Where is Aya anyway?"  
  
"I'm right here." All eyes went to Aya who slowing came down from the apartments upstairs.  
  
"Okay everybody to the mission room then," Manx declared.  
  
Everybody went as quickly as possible down to the basement. Everything was dark except for a single coach sitting in front of a glowing screen. Omi, Ken, and Yohji all got themselves situated on the coach, but Aya and Manx remained standing. Moments later a silhouette of a man came on the screen.  
  
"Weiss, demons are once again terrorizing the streets of Japan. This time it is a single man who goes by the name of Vatti. So far he alone is responsible for the rape and murder of several young women between the ages of 15 through 20. No clues to his physical appearance are given; however on each one of his victims he leaves a symbol. This symbol is in the shape of what appears to be a runner. Weiss, it is your job to deny this evil beast of his tomorrow!"  
  
"If you look inside your folders you'll see more information given about each victim," Manx said while handing everyone their files.  
  
Aya took up the file and read it over very carefully. Page by page he looked at the pictures of the victims. Each had the symbol of a runner right in the palm of the victims' hand. Aya studied even more carefully on how each victim was killed. By the looks of it, no physical damage was shown on each victim meaning they had to be drugged. What kind of drug was it? Aya wanted to know more about it. Something inside told him that there was something very wrong with these clues.  
  
"Omi, may I borrow you're computer for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, Aya-kun," Omi replied, "If you don't mind me asking, just what do you need to use it for?"  
  
"Research."  
  
"Umm, okay...." Omi was a little taken back. Usually he was the one that got stuck doing all the research. Why a sudden change? Even so, he was relieved that someone else was doing the busy work for a change.  
  
Aya went directly to Omi's room and logged onto the internet right away. He couldn't help but notice that the one of the logos for AOL looked exactly like the symbol on each of the victims' body. ~Weird~ he thought and then continued searching. Click click click. Nothing! No information was found about the drug or the target! Aya just wanted the scream! "AHHHHHH!" Wait, that wasn't Aya screaming. It was Kazumi!  
  
Aya went straight to his room to see Kazumi lying there. Her breathing was very shallow and sounded forced. Was Kazumi also one of the victims? Aya carefully lifted Kazumi's arm trying his best not to disturb the girl, but with no prevail.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me! Stop it!" Kazumi screamed.  
  
"Kazumi, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to-" but before Aya could finish his sentence, Kazumi fell unconscious. ~Well I might as well check to see~ and sure enough the symbol of a little runner was there on the palm of her hand. "Dammit!"  
  
Knock knock. "Yes?" Aya sounded very annoyed.  
  
"It's Manx. You need to report down to the mission room so we can finish our briefing."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Aya slowing walked out of his room watching Kazumi very closely. He didn't want to loose her. It may have been too late. That bastard probably already drugged her with whatever weird drug it was they gave her and now she was probably on the verge of death.  
  
Back at the mission room, Omi, Ken, and Yohji were all waiting there for Aya.  
  
"So?" Yohji asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So what did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"WHAT?!" The three other assassins couldn't believe it. Aya looked so sure of himself taking the liberty of doing the research, but for what? To come up with nothing?  
  
"So it's worse than we thought," Manx said more to herself than to everyone else.  
  
"What are we going to do then?" Ken questioned.  
  
Manx had a puzzled look on her face. You could tell she was trying to think of some plan to get to the target. "Well if we can't go to the target, then the target will just have to come to us. We need some sort of bait."  
  
Yohji smirked, "You think we could use Kazumi-chan?" Bad thing to say Yohji! It was a good thing Aya didn't have is katana at the time. "Sorry I mentioned it."  
  
"No wait, Yohji, you may have something there," Manx stated surprised that she was actually going to agree with an idea of Yohji's, "we won't use Kazumi but someone else here could dress like Kazumi."  
  
All eyes went to Omi. "What?"  
  
"Omi, sorry to say this but you are the most feminine out of the four of us," Ken teased.  
  
Yohji decided to join in, "Just look at you. If I didn't know you I would go on a date with you."  
  
"Yohji-kun!" Omi was beat red.  
  
Manx cleared her throat trying to get everyone's attention again. "Once he has the bait, the rest of you should be able to follow where he goes. So do you all accept?"  
  
Ken and Yohji nodded in agreement. Omi was about to shake his head no, but finally gave in. Aya just stood there.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes, Aya?"  
  
"I do not accept this mission."  
  
"WHAT?!" Every single person in the room had skipped a heart beat. Aya has always accepted missions! No matter what they were! Why did he choose now to not accept?  
  
Yohji was the first to recover. "Aya, are you feeling alright? Want me to get you some aspirin or something?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. It's Kazumi I'm worried about. She had the mark on her hand just like the other victims."  
  
All eyes then went to the floor. Aya soon left to go upstairs into his room where Kazumi was lying. Ken and Yohji then got their usual assassin gear on. Omi SLOWLY got himself dressed in drag.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go exactly?" Omi asked looking at himself in disgust. Just why the hell did he have to wear a dress? Baka Ken and Yohji.  
  
"Sorry, but there no girls allowed in the shop after closing time," Ken laughed as he pushed the struggling Omi out the door and onto the street.  
  
~Ken-kun! You're going to pay for this!~ Before Omi could think another thought, a large man with a huge egotistic smile came up from behind and smothered a cloth full of ether to the boy's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
JacquesB: Not bad if I do say so myself!  
  
JacquesA: Just wait till Jackie sees it. Then what will you say?  
  
Jackie: Oh wow! Good job JacquesB! You did a superb job! Maybe you should write chapters more often!  
  
JacquesA: What?! You actually liked it?! Well let's see what everybody else says!  
  
Jackie: Yes I suppose we should wait for people to review. ::coughHINT:: ::coughHINT:: I also wonder if anybody has any suggestions as to what to name my muses. A and B just doesn't seem to be working out. Just look at them two fight!  
  
::JacquesA and JacquesB look up from the ground with bloody noises::  
  
Jackie: ::shakes head in disbelief:: 


	4. Es tut mir lied Katzchen

JacquesB: Time for another chapter!  
  
JacquesA: This time I get to write it!  
  
JacquesB: Says who?  
  
JacquesA: Says Jackie.  
  
JacquesB: When?  
  
JacquesA: Today. I asked her. You can ask her to if you like.  
  
JacquesB: ::walks up to Jackie:: Your letting JacquesA write this chapter?  
  
Jackie: Yes, that I am.  
  
JacquesB: BUT I WANTED TO WRITE IT!  
  
Jackie: Don't worry you'll get the chance to write chapter 5. And in that chapter, there may be some Omi torture.  
  
JacquesB: ::walks back to JacquesA:: Fine you can go ahead and write the chapter.  
  
JacquesA: REALLY?! Arigato! Wait a minute....why the sudden change of heart?  
  
JacquesB: No reason. ::chuckles to herself:: So are you going to say the disclaimer then?  
  
JacquesA: ::stares at JacquesB for a second:: Oh yes! To prevent Jackie from getting sued I have to tell you all that Jackie here does not own Weiss. Also text written in ~here~ is in the mind. I think that's it so on with the show!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 4-Es tut mir lied, Katzchen  
  
"Okay, so far everything is going as planned," Ken said more to himself than to Yohji. Even though this was just an everyday mission, Ken just couldn't sake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that his best friend was being abducted by a rapist, maybe it was that Aya wasn't there to help, or maybe he was just going crazy. Whatever the reason, Ken just couldn't sake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Ken? What's up? You seem more tense than usual." Ken looked at the tall blonde a little surprised at his observation.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right," the younger of the two confessed. He then let out a deep sigh trying to calm himself down. ~This is just like any normal mission. This is just like any normal mission. ~ Ken soon jumped at the -uh-oh- he heard from his other teammate. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think the target is onto us." Ken just looked up at the man waiting for an explanation. "Omi's transmitter is going way too fast and is almost out of range. The target is running away from us!" Yohji's eyes soon went from his watch that was tracking Omi (just what CAN'T that thing do?) to Ken's worried face.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for Yohji? Put the metal to the metal!" Yohji's car soon became a bullet as Ken trigger set it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The basement to the Koneko was vacant as three members were out on a mission and the other out looking for medications that would cure an illness. All the rooms upstairs were vacant too, with the small exception of Aya's room. Inside, a young girl that was sleeping peacefully awoke and became alert to her surroundings. ~Where am I? Oh that's right. I'm here. At the home of Weiss. ~ She soon made her way downstairs taking in every detail there was about the quiet white home. Hearing her stomach growl, the girl soon made her way to the kitchen. She tried looking up and down, in cupboards and out, for any scrap of food she could find. To her misfortune, she found nothing. "DAMN!"  
  
"Such harsh words from a young mouth." The girl spun around to the door staring at the red-headed-violet-eyed man that stood there. "I thought that you were sleeping. Well anyways I'm glad to see you up." The man smiled as warm a smile he could possibly muster before noticing that she probably was in a state of starvation about now. "Well if you want some food I have some here in this paper bag. I knew none of the others would have gone shopping so I went ahead and did. Also while I was out I was able to buy you these," he pointed to the bottle in his hand, "They should help rid you of the drug that evil bastard gave you."  
  
"Arigato, Aya-kun," she stuttered taking the pills from the smiling man's hand, and depositing two of them into her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yohji's car continued to follow the little red dot on his watch. Dammit! His and Ken's worst fears about this mission were already being confirmed as by each second the target got further away. "He's leading us on a wild goose chase!"  
  
"Seems like it Yohji, I only hope they aren't doing anything to hurt Omi," Ken sighed. Saying that out loud made the brunette realize just how much he worried about Omi right then. For all they knew, this guy they were after was a rapist and a killer, but his only victims were girls between the ages of 15-20. Omi was in the age range, but Omi was a guy. Or at least he was the last time he checked.  
  
SCREECH! Yohji slammed down on the brakes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Look," Yohji pointed out towards the red convertible that he almost ran into. That oh so familiar red convertible that he almost ran into.  
  
"Schwarz.........." Ken and Yohji hissed together. As if they needed any delays!  
  
"Who else?" The German smirked coming out of his vehicle followed by an Irishman.  
  
"What only two of you today?"  
  
"Let's just say the other members are busy elsewhere." The German waited patiently for the members of Weiss to evacuate their vehicle. Even though there were only two of the Schwarz men here, only two of the Weiss men were here. ~This is going to be fun~  
  
"Sorry, we also have business elsewhere, so if you don't mind," Yohji said trying to start his car up again. ~Having problems?~ He heard a foreign voice in his mind. "Dammit Schwarz! What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Don't look at me; it was Farfarello over there that caused a leak in your gas tank."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Awww...I'm sorry Katzchen but I guess you'll have to fight."  
  
Yohji took a look around trying to figure a way to get to out of this mess. Ken was already squaring off with the Irishman leaving him to start fighting with the German. He just couldn't help but wonder where the other two members were.  
  
~If you really want to know...~ The baffled blonde heard that foreign voice inside his head again! Just where the hell was it coming from?! ~From Schultig Katzchen~ As if verifying his statement, the German was pointing to himself.  
  
"So then where are the bastards!" Yohji was just too confused to try and communicate with the German telepathically. His voice was filled with fear. As he was prepping his wire up, the baffled blonde couldn't help but notice that the little red dot wasn't on his screen anymore. ~DAMMIT~  
  
Schultig grinned at the panic going off inside the tall blonde's mind. ~I was right. This is fun~ "Calm down Katzchen. Crawford and Naoe are taking good care of -What's his name again? Oh yeah, Omi."  
  
"NANI?!" Schultig's statement got confusion and worry from both Ken and Yohji. This mission had just taken a turn for the worst! Aya was a no show, Ken and Yohji had to fight with Schwarz, and Omi was probably being tortured to death!  
  
The German cackled with delight. As the two members were caught off guard, the fiery red head took the opportunity to land a winning blow in the tall blonde's stomach causing him to fall over unconscious. "YOHJI!" Not knowing what else to do, Ken sent an emergency signal through Yohji's watch trying to reach SOMEONE! But shortly after he did, the brunette was too knocked unconscious by the crazy man with knifes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!  
  
JacquesA: I think I did a mighty fine job on this one if I do say so myself.  
  
Jackie: I agree! And thanks to the reviewers! I would also like to mention that I will not be including a German dictionary until I get the final chapter written (or my muses do). This is because there will probably be more German in the next few chapters as well and I don't want to have to write a dictionary for each one. Also, to anyone that knows German, please correct me for any mistakes! I have only taken one year of German so it still isn't that great. Arigato!  
  
JacquesB: Now I get to start on the next chapter! Hehehehe...::smiles evilly::  
  
JacquesA: Just what the hell kind of drugs is that kid taking? 


	5. Dies ist der Tag, den das weiße Licht au...

JacquesA: WHAT?! NO REVIEWS?! This is unbelievable!  
  
JacquesB: It's all thanks to your bad writing.  
  
JacquesA: What did you say?! I would be careful if I were you otherwise I might write this next chapter for you!  
  
JacquesB: No No! I was only kidding! Besides Jackie-sama already said I could write this chapter.  
  
JacquesA: Then hurry up and write the stupid thing!  
  
JacquesB: I will I will! But first I need to say the disclaimer. Basically to prevent Jackie-sama from getting sued I have to say this.....Jackie-sama does not own Weiss. ::sigh:: Also anything written in ~here~ is in the mind. Well then I better start writing before I piss the meany wieny JacquesA off again.  
  
JacquesA: I heard that!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 5- Dies ist der Tag, den das weiße Licht ausgelöscht ist  
  
Darkness everywhere. Somebody would have mistaken it for death had they known better. It wasn't death. It was just dark. Dark and cold. Yes, cold. Cold as ice. Colder than ice. No windows, no vents, no nothing except for a small door and a few chains that hung on the wall. Nothing was in there. That is for awhile.  
  
BAAM! The small door slammed open and in came two figures, one small and one big. The big figure was carrying something. The big figure was carrying someone. Immediately, the big figure put the chains around the lifeless body, making sure to leave bruises as he did so.  
  
"Time to wake up, little one," the big figure sneered as he hit is prisoner. Slowly the prisoner started to rouse. The other small figure just stood by and watched the scene.  
  
"Where, where the hell am I?" The prisoner spoke softly but knew very well that he was in a location of discomfort. Pained surged through his body while his mind was still hazy from being drugged. Had he become another victim?  
  
"With us, Schwarz," Bradley Crawford spat right in Omi's face with a look of pleasure. Brad had already foreseen this. He had already foreseen Weiss falling for a fake target, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of the tomorrow of the evil beast. What fools! This was all so easily done. All they needed was a little help from Kazumi-chan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING RING! Dammit! Aya had just finished giving Kazumi her dinner. All he wanted to do was be with her the rest of the night. So just why did the damn phone have to ring?  
  
"What?" Aya yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Aya? Is that you? It's Manx!"  
  
"Manx?!"  
  
"Yes I have just received an urgent call from your other team members. I tried to contact them back, but they never picked up! You need to get over there, NOW!"  
  
Dammit! Aya really didn't want to have to deal with this now! Just for once could the rest of his team do a mission without him? No, no. He still cared for them. Deeply. Sometimes he wished that they could all just live together without ever having to worry. Not having to worry about Weiss. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't just leave Kazumi there! Maybe he could take her with...NO! Her hands aren't stained with blood. Aya never wanted Kazumi's hands to be stained with blood. She just reminded him to much of his damn sweet and innocent little sister. She was able to bring the memory of Aya-chan back alive again in Ran's heart. Ran couldn't leave her. What the hell was he going to do?  
  
"Kazumi-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Aya-kun?"  
  
"I have to go out for a while. Are you going to be okay by ourselves?"  
  
"Aya-kun?" Kazumi's eyes were filled with tears of guilt. She just couldn't help but think about her deeds of betrayal. She knew where Aya was really going. She knew he was walking straight into a trap. Kazumi didn't want that to happen! She felt the pain in the poor man's heart. But then, if Aya didn't leave, his friends would surely die! What to do? What to do! "Can I come with you?"  
  
"NANI?!" Aya couldn't let her come with! He wouldn't want to see the death of his sister...again.  
  
"Please, I really don't want to be by myself."  
  
"Sure you can come," ~What the hell am I saying?!~ Aya thought to himself, "Let me just get a few things first," meaning his katana of death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bastards! Just what the hell were you planning to do!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we touchy! We, Schwarz, wanted to kill you, Weiss. Of course it will be a slow painful death for all of you."  
  
Omi was in a state of panic. They already had him, but where were the others? Had they fallen into the black hands of Schwarz too? No! No! That just didn't seem right!  
  
"Look at him," came a small hardly used voice, "He looks so pathetic. What happened to his girly clothes that we captured him with?"  
  
"Nagi, are you getting dirty ideas into your head?" Crawford snickered. He just loved the little boy's taste, "Or didn't you have enough fun with me last night?"  
  
Omi shot his eyes straight to Crawford at this remark. Just what kind of sick bastards were these people? But hadn't he forgotten about Nagi's comment? If he came in wearing drag, then just what was he wearing now? Looking down, Omi realized that he was practically nude! (Now, now you dirty hentai's! Omi still had his boxers on!)  
  
"Ha ha! I think he just realized what he was-or should I say lack of- wearing!" Omi couldn't take this anymore! After giving Mr. Crawford a glare full of hatred, Omi spat in the guys face. "You're going to pay for that brat!" Crawford became immediately enraged and started punching, punching, kicking, and punching the blonde over and over and over.  
  
"Bastard!" Omi spat in Crawford's face again. Crawford's rage scorched to its maximum heat erupting like a volcano. Crawford was just about to go in for another punch before...  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"Don't you think there is a better way of torturing him? I mean just look at him.....he looks so delicious..." at this point Nagi had already begun licking his lips and was about to undo his pants.  
  
Idiot Nagi! All that did was get Crawford even madder. "Nagi! If you want to screw the kid so badly you are just going to have to wait till I'm done with him!" Crawford was actually hurt from Nagi's last comment...he thought he was the only one Nagi wanted to screw around with.  
  
"By the time you're done with him, he'll be dead!"  
  
"Your point?" Omi's face of vengeance turned into a face of fear. He knew that his minutes were numbered, but he just couldn't help but think about what was happening with the other three members of Weiss. Oh, how he wished that they would be safe! Omi really didn't care if he died, but he really didn't want Ken-kun, Yohji-kun, and even Aya-kun to come to their deaths too. There must be something that could be done!  
  
"Oh? Has the prisoner finally tasted the thought of fear? I can see it in your eyes! Nagi! I don't think the punching is doing anything. Bring me a knife."  
  
"Yes Crawford," Nagi was really irritated with Bradley know and Bradley knew because Nagi had called him by his last name. Nagi was tired of having to do these stupid errands for Crawford, but he knew that in order to have any fun with Omi, he would be better doing what he was told. "Here's one of Farfarello's knifes. I think you'll find it quite amusing."  
  
"Thank you, Nagi," Crawford smirked turning away from Nagi and toward Omi. Omi's blue eyes of fear grew wider at the site of the knife Crawford was holding. At first it looked like any regular dagger, but when you looked closer you could see little hooks inside the blade along with dabs of poison on each tip. Crawford advanced slowly while Omi tried tried tried his best to get away from the weapon. "I just love it when they squirm! Nagi-kins? Can you please try and hold him down for me?" Immediately Omi's struggling seemed to cease, but his eyes remained as fearful as ever. "Where should a strike first? The back, the face? Nagi-kins, you choose."  
  
"I always wanted to see an angel with wings." Nagi knew if he didn't respond that Crawford would probably go for Omi's sensitive area, and Nagi still wanted to have fun with him.  
  
"As you wish," Crawford then turned back to Omi. Omi eyes shut tightly as pain surged through his back and into his blood. Omi could easily feel the blood dripping from two newly formed scars dripping his blood drop by drop. The poison from the blade caused Omi's vision to blur and his stomach to ache like the knife had actually stabbed him there. Omi wanted so badly to just fall over unconscious, but something was preventing him to do so. "Don't even think if trying to die yet. I'm guessing Nagi still wants him fun with you. And I'm sure you won't be able to die just yet with Farfarello's knife. Farfarello goes through each one of his knifes carefully making sure that they do the maximum amount of torture. Pleasant isn't it?"  
  
"Dammit..." Omi wanted so badly to curse the American, to go and rip out his throat! But he couldn't. He was held there. He was held there by chains, a blade, and pain.  
  
A few seconds later Omi was able to get himself to look up. CREAK! The door had opened again. One fiery red figure came in smirking, "Guten Tag Bradley! Not having too much fun without me?"  
  
"Waiting to save the best for you," Crawford then looked from Schultig to Omi and gave him another bone shattering kick right in the stomach. He was enjoying this so much! Now that Schultig was here, that meant that Siberian and Balinese had to be brought in too. Crawford had easily foreseen this day! This is the day that the white light is extinguished! "Did you bring them?"  
  
"Of course! Farfarello is just making sure that the other two Katzchen don't wake up before they see their friend in agony." Schultig's grinned widened as he caught site of the already beaten bloody figure. ~Looks like Bradley really did get to have some fun. Now it's my turn~  
  
~Just don't have too much fun. Nagi still wants to have his fun with him too.~ Crawford replied mentally to the telepath. Crawford still couldn't understand just why Nagi wanted to screw the brat so badly. However, Crawford still wanted to screw Nagi later tonight, and there was no way that was going to happen if Nagi didn't get what he wanted now.  
  
"Don't worry. My kind of torture is all up here." Schultig said pointing to his brain. Omi couldn't possibly think what that meant. Whatever it was though, Omi already thought it was working. "Farfarello! Do you still have my pets?"  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with screams coming what you would normally think the madman, but was actually from Omi, "KEN-KUN! YOHJI-KUN!" Three more people had entered the room. The Irishman was easily identifiable. What the Irishman-or more like who the Irishman was carrying looked like two pincushions.  
  
"They're not dead," Farfarello said with a hoarse and evil-sounding voice, "If I only killed them, than I wouldn't have hurt God! I just simply stabbed them in places that caused intense pain but were not vital. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Omi's tears have created a puddle all around him mixed with his blood. He just couldn't bear to look at his fellow teammates but some invisible force was keeping him from closing his eyes. Was it Nagi or was it himself? Omi really couldn't fucking care less! He continued to watch wide-eyed as Ken and Yohji were tied to the chains while the knifes were pulled out of them one by one.  
  
"Good job, Farfarello! Couldn't have done a better job myself! I'm sure that God is at his wits end with you! And look! The Katzchen are stirring! Now we only have to wait for one more..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
JacquesB: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am soooooo evil!  
  
JacquesA: ::smacks JacquesB in the head::  
  
JacquesB: Hey what was that for?!  
  
JacquesA: Baka! You write an Omi torture chapter and don't even include any lemon? And what the hell is with the BradXNagi thing anyway?! BAKA! Jackie-sama is NOT going to like this!  
  
JacquesB: Well, sorry! I thought the BradXNagi thing was a good idea! Besides I didn't think Jackie-sama would appreciate the lemon.  
  
Jackie: JacquesB, you did such a good job! You should write the next chapter too!  
  
JacquesA: WHAT?! How can Jackie-sama actually like this? What the hell is going on here?  
  
Jackie: JacquesB just gave me a really good idea for a sequel! But alas! We must finish this one first! It's a good thing JacquesB didn't anything too bad otherwise I may have had to change the rating, and I just really don't want to do that. I feel like I should after some of the things going on in this chapter, but I'm not going to worry about it until I get any flames.  
  
JacquesA: So is JacquesB really going to get to write the next chapter too?  
  
Jackie: We'll see.  
  
JacquesA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Das letzte Kätzchen ist angekommen

JacquesA: SHHHH! You have to be very quiet as I now. I'm not supposed to be writing this chapter....but I couldn't just let JacquesB have all the fun now could I?! So I decided to come out when neither JacquesB or Jackie- sama were looking at go ahead and write this chapter. Once I'm finished I will be the one that will receive the praise! HAHAAHAHA!  
  
JacquesB: ::stirs in sleep:: Omi-kun! Omi-kun!  
  
JacquesA: ::taps JacquesB on shoulder:: PHEW! That may have been a little too loud, but it's a good thing Jackie-sama, and JacquesB are heavy sleepers. I only wonder what my fellow muse is dreaming about. Anyway that me just whisper the fact that I don't own Weiss or any of its characters. Text written in ~here~ is in the mind. So on we go! Quietly! That means no screaming at the anguishing parts!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 6- Das letzte Kätzchen ist angekommen.  
  
Faster and faster the Porsche sped up, obviously in a need of hurry. Aya's eyes were intent on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. Kazumi sat in the back seat staring more at the window than through it. Her betrayal to both Schwarz and Weiss lived heavy on her heart. "Aya-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know what?" Aya's voice was stern, but only a mask to the emotion inside his heart.  
  
"I know...who you really are," Kazumi's sentence faded away as if Kazumi had trouble believing what she was saying. She tried to catch a glimpse of Aya's eyes through the mirror, but his eyes remained on the roadway.  
  
"I know. We're here. I need to go. Stay in the car." With that, Aya left the baffled Kazumi and headed out towards rescuing his teammates....his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goddammit! Omi, what the hell did they do to you?" Ken's voice was hoarse and trembling. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by the Irishman and somehow ending seeing two of his best friends in great pain. Not to mention himself.  
  
The four Schwarz members remained in the cell too, as if on guard to make sure the "Katzchen" wouldn't get away. Crawford still had the look of triumph in his eyes, Farfarello still had the taste of blood on his lips, Schultig still had the thought of pain in his mind, and Nagi still had the feeling of lust in his heart. "May I play with him now, Crawford?  
  
"Not yet, Nagi. Wait until his friend arrives." Brad just couldn't wait to see his premonitions played out, but there was the one he really didn't want to happen. He still wanted Nagi to himself. As long as he delayed Nagi long enough...  
  
Yohji, Ken, and Omi were still bleeding from the several knife stabs they each received. So far it looked like Omi was in the worst condition. "Omi..." Ken mustered. Omi was still conscious but his body was fully paralyzed. Omi wanted so badly to respond to Ken's voice, but he just couldn't move his lips to do so.  
  
"Ken, it's no use. It's over for the kid just like it's over for us." Yohji said these words as if declaring self defeat.  
  
"Yohji? How can you say that? Aya is still out there! There may be something we can still do.........."  
  
"Like what?" the German smirked. "Bradley already saw today as your doomsday. Your other Katzchen will befall the same fate as you." As Schultig finished his sentence Farfarello closed in on both Ken and Yohji stabbing them each once with a blade of poison, so that they too were paralyzed. "What's that I hear? I think the last Katzchen has just arrived."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kazumi watched Aya as he went inside the building. Making sure that he wouldn't turn back to look, Kazumi soon got herself out of the car. She just couldn't let Aya be killed! She ran as fast as she could searching for a different way in, just in case Aya spotted her. Looking she found a set of doors leading to what looked like a cellar. ~Perfect~ she thought as she lead herself through the doors and into the darkness.  
  
There was no light whatsoever in the cellar so Kazumi had to leave the doors open and use the moonlight. As she crept deeper into the cellar, he continued to get darker and she soon had to feel her way around. She grasped the railing tighter the lower she went, but with no help as she soon tumbled down farther and farther away from the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I hope Kazumi will be safe~ Aya thought to himself trying to find his way around the place. He knew by then his teammates were probably already captured, but just where would an enemy like to keep them? By then Aya also had gotten the notion that it wasn't Weiss's original target that they were dealing with. If it had been, the target would be dead by now. It only had to be one other group; Schwarz.  
  
Now this made things a little easier. Weiss has encountered Schwarz so many times by now, Aya knew them like the back of his hand. He knew their tactics, he knew their power. ~OH SHIT! I knew I shouldn't have taken Kazumi with!~ He could only think the worst and went running back to his car.  
  
~Looking for someone?~ A foreign voice said inside Aya's head. ~Go to the cellar to see where she is~  
  
What the hell? Wait a minute, wasn't one of the members of Schwarz a telepath? This had to be a trap! But that didn't stop Aya as he came running around the building towards the cellar doors. ~Shit!~ The doors were already open and he could smell blood from all the way at the top of the stairs. This time the stairs to the cellar were well lit. They were expecting someone.  
  
Aya took each step with great caution, katana raised high and ready to strike. ~Aya-kun....~ Did somebody just say his name? ~Aya-kun, turn back!~ Was the smartass German still playing mind games? He had enough of this! After he reached the bottom stair, the only obstacle that remained was a steel door in front of him. Slowly turning the knob.....  
  
"AYA-KUN!"  
  
"KAZUMI-CHAN!" Farfarello was holding Kazumi by the neck, knife in hand. "Let her go!"  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Out from the shadows Bradley Crawford appeared, big smile still on his face.  
  
"Can I play with him now?" Nagi asked Crawford again this time his voice more urgent.  
  
"Nani?" Aya was still very confused as to where he was and what ever the hell was going on around him.  
  
"It seems here that my dear Nagi has taken a liking to one of your teammates," Aya's face grew pale and horror struck as he watched saw sight of Omi being kicked HARD by Crawford.  
  
"Bastard!" Aya was just about to strike Crawford, when Farfarello got in the way still holding Kazumi. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"As you wish," Farfarello smiled as he jumped out of the way driving his knife into Kazumi's neck while doing so. The blood instantly burst out as Kazumi's dead body dropped to the floor.  
  
Aya dropped to his knees almost as instantly as Kazumi had died. He couldn't believe it. It had happened twice. Twice in his lifetime was far too many. He wasn't there to save Aya-chan and he wasn't there to save Kazumi-chan. All the love in his life had been taken away. Was this the punishment he deserved? Aya lifted his katana once again. Before making any moves he caught site of Yohji's eyes. Then Ken's eyes. And lastly Omi's eyes. Lifting his katana higher, Aya soon closed his eyes and slew himself through his bleeding heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JacquesB: JACQUESA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! YOU'RE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE! WAIT TILL JACKIE-SAMA SEES THIS!  
  
JacquesA: I....I...  
  
JacquesB: Not only did you write the chapter when you weren't supposed to, but you also killed a character! Two characters! Just what the hell were you thinking?  
  
JacquesA: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to kill Aya.....really I didn't. Something came over me and...and...I killed him!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: Yeah, it looks like you did. However, the story isn't over yet.  
  
JacquesA: It's not?  
  
Jackie: Nope, there is one more chapter to write and a German dictionary to go with that. I would just really like to thank Snowshoe koneko, Luthien Tinuviel, and mEh BeH a NiNja FoShO has these are the only three people who have reviewed my story. Hmm....all you lazy people better start writing reviews otherwise I might get my muses here to kill more characters!  
  
JacquesB: So who is writing the next chapter?  
  
Jackie: I am.  
  
JacquesA and JacquesB: Oh?  
  
Jackie: You guys need I break, and if there is a need to kill more characters I would like to do that myself.  
  
JacquesB: Looks like Jackie-sama is turning evil on us. 


	7. Weiß wiedergeboren

Guess what? I'm back! And another year older! My Birthday was on September 2!  
  
JacquesA and B: Happy Birthday Jackie-sama!  
  
Jackie: Thank you thank you! And as a treat for all of you I decided to write the last chapter to the story. Just what is left to happen if I already killed Kazumi-chan and not to mention my dear sweet Aya-kun? Oh, you'll see.  
  
JacquesB: Jackie-sama already told me how the story is going to end.  
  
JacquesA: She did? Why didn't she tell me the ending then?  
  
JacquesB: You would probably end up giving it away, that's why.  
  
JacquesA: I would not!  
  
JacquesB: Would too!  
  
Jackie: While my two muses have another fight, let me say the disclaimer. If you don't already know I don't own Weiss. Sad isn't it? Well let's just say if I did own Weiss I would have probably killed Aya-kun. Wait a minute! They did kill Aya-kun! How dare them! Stupid Gluhen...grrrrr...anyway anything written in ~here~ is in the mind. Now we may she the exciting conclusion!  
  
Schwarz Sie Läufer  
  
Chapter 7-Weiß wiedergeboren  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! My premonition has come true!" Crawford was laughing menacingly. "Of course, when are my premonitions ever false?"  
  
Clap clap clap. "Good job, Crawford. Now we only have three more members to kill. It's too bad Abyssinian had to leave so soon." Schultig himself was rather disappointed. Yes he helped in killing Aya. Yes he was able to play with his mind. But he wanted more. Oh yes. More. Three members still remained.  
  
"Schultig, before you are going to do what I already foresaw, please let little Nagi here have his fun." Nagi lit up on this remark. Finally! He had the little Bombay "Katzchen" all to himself.  
  
"Arigato. I won't let you down Bradley," Nagi replied obviously pleased. He then look his time to release Omi's chains telekinetically letting Omi's body fall to the floor with a thump. After the chains were released, Nagi then carried Omi physically toward the lone door. Doing so made him feel so.....strong. Nagi didn't even bother to look into Omi's trembling eyes, or the eyes of either Ken or Yohji. He knew that the site of them would make him weak. Nagi now realized his own physical weakness, trying to carry Omi up the stairs. He had to put down the limp body so he could catch his breath. Omi's was still conscious but very well paralyzed. So he knew his toy wouldn't move. ~Guess I'll have to carry him the usual way~ Nagi thought to himself catching his breath and looking towards the sky. He stared at the stars for awhile thinking about the pleasure that lie ahead, when suddenly he felt a soft breeze blow against his cheek. Looking down, he realized his prized possession was gone!  
  
"Nani?" Nagi screamed and the stairs started to quake as he lost control of his telekinetic power. Nagi then ran down the stairs. No one. Nagi ran up the stairs. No one. What the hell was going on here? No questions were answered as the earth began to quake some more.  
  
Nagi then started to run. He didn't have a destination, but something wasn't right here. He had lost his toy and he wanted to find it! ~Crawford must have took him~ Yes Crawford must have took him. Nagi knew that Crawford wanted to have him all to himself. And of course, without any distractions. Well there goes that relationship!  
  
Without knowing it, Nagi had run back down to the cellar which had already caved in. He continued to move the rubble out of his way one by one using his mind. Dust still covered his path, but as soon as it cleared he saw a tall, red-haired man standing there. It wasn't Schultig. It could only be one other person.  
  
"Weiss," Nagi hissed on his tongue, "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was. But now Weiss has been reborn. It's now Schwarz's turn to die." Aya said these words with clarity and preciseness. It was almost as if these lines were rehearsed.  
  
Something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right. Nagi had seen Aya kill himself so easily. It was the greatest site he had ever seen. Well he wanted a site greater than that, but it was taken away from him. Not by Crawford, not by Schultig, not even by Farfarello, but by Weiss. Weiss was truly reborn.  
  
"So how did you do it? How were you able to figure out our trap?"  
  
"I could spend all my time explaining things to you, but I'd rather see you die. Evil bastards like you do not deserve to live!"  
  
Nagi was able to save himself only be using his power. However, his mind was now baffled with even more questions. ~Am I the only one of Schwarz still alive? How did he know about our trap? Am I truly an evil bastard? Wasn't Crawford the one manipulating me? What the hell is going on here?!~  
  
Before another question was able to be thought, Nagi took a look at his surroundings at noticed a few things of change. Aya was gone, but in his place were Farfarello, Schultig, and Crawford all slain by the same sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a room with a windows, a door, a heart-rate monitor, and a bed, lay a sleeping kitten. The kitten's slumber was soon interrupted by a few knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in." And sure enough two badly bruised men, and one seemingly scar free man came through the door. Each one of them had a faint smile on their face.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the brown haired one asked.  
  
"Better," the small blonde replied with the slightest feeling of resentment.  
  
"We were worried about you," this time the tall blonde spoke. The red head remained silent.  
  
"What happened exactly?"  
  
Just as the brown-haired boy was about to reply the red head interrupted. "May I have a few moments alone with Omi?"  
  
The other two looked at each but then nodded in agreement and headed out the door.  
  
"Aya-kun..."  
  
"Shhh...there is a lot for me to explain. Ken and Yohji have already heard it and I didn't think they really wanted to hear it again."  
  
"Umm...okay..."  
  
"This all started when Kazumi first ran into the shop. I didn't know it at first and if I did I wouldn't have believed it." Aya then paused as if he were already in great pain. However he continued as he stared into a pair of confused eyes. "Kazumi-chan was being used by Schwarz to get secret and personal information on each and every one of us. Schwarz thought they had covered this up by trying to point Kazumi as another victim, but the false target wasn't even real to begin with. I had over heard someone talk to Kazumi the first night she stayed with us, and figured out it had to be Schultig after I saw the false clue."  
  
"I don't remember any false clue."  
  
"It was the runner. The runner on her hand. It was fresh when I looked at it, meaning it had to have been put there recently. This didn't add up as she had already been there for the entire night."  
  
"Aya-kun, if you knew this, then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I.....I..." Aya had to cut himself off before he said anymore. He knew in his heart that he never wanted to believe Kazumi as an ally of Schwarz. She wasn't really. She tried to run away. It didn't work though. It never works.  
  
Omi seemed to understand more of what Aya had went through after staring into his eyes for a long moment's pause. Still something baffled him. "Aya-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I may have been a little confused at the time, but in the cellar," Omi paused as if scared to continue with his question, "I remember you slaying yourself. Why? Why did you...."  
  
"Omi-I," one deep breath, "wanted to run. Not only from Schwarz, but from Weiss. I'm sorry."  
  
Omi's eyes grew into deep concern, "but then, why didn't you?"  
  
"I soon realized that you just can't. You can't run away from who you truly are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wow! This was one short story! Oh well, if I tried to make this longer I would have never finished.  
  
JacquesB: Jackie-sama?  
  
Jackie: Yes?  
  
JacquesB: I'm still confused about one thing.  
  
Jackie: And what's that?  
  
JacquesB: How did Aya live?  
  
Jackie: Hehehe.that was one thing I wanted the readers to figure out themselves. I originally wanted the readers the try and figure out the whole "runner" idea by themselves, but that would have been WAY too evil for my taste.  
  
JacquesA: So Jackie-sama isn't evil?  
  
Jackie: Of course not! Or at least I think not. Well whatever! That was the end of the story, but I still have the German dictionary to write. I will try writing that up sometime during the week. The German dictionary will probably also explain certain points of the story that I may have not been able to point out clearly enough.  
  
JacquesB: Can't wait! Because frankly I really didn't get a lot of it.  
  
JacquesA: That's because you're stupid!  
  
Jackie: Here they go at it again. 


	8. Deutsches Wörterbuch

Deutsches Wörterbuch-German Dictionary  
  
At long last I am writing my Deutsches Wörterbuch or in other words, German dictionary! Yeah! Sadly enough, my muses won't be showing up in the German Dictionary as I need to hurry up and get this thing out of the way! (also they were in great need of time apart) So where should I start first? Well, if this was a normal dictionary then I would probably go in alphabetical order, but since it isn't I won't! Aren't I evil?  
  
Instead I will start with the meaning of the story title: Schwarz Sie Läufer Well we all know what Schwarz means by now don't we? Well for those of you that don't (because I'm sure there is somebody) Schwarz means black. Now what does the rest of it mean? Läufer means runner. Sie means you. So all together it means black you runner. Or black runner.  
  
Why name my story that? In case you haven't noticed, I made a lot of references to runners through out the fic. Not all of them may have been part of Schwarz or in any way black, but there were characters that were running from something. And in my own way, I too am running from something. Who the hell knows what I'm running from.  
  
Next I will be defining all the chapter titles. Notice that each chapter title (except for chapter one, don't ask why) is actually a line or excerpt from the section translated in German.  
  
Gefunden-Found  
  
Töten, das Sie Ihnen lassen, ab leicht-Killing you would be letting you go easy  
  
Ich nehme nicht an-I do not accept.  
  
Es tut mir lied, Katzchen-I am sorry, kitten.  
  
Dies ist der Tag, den das weiße Licht ausgelöscht ist- This is the day that the white light is extinguished.  
  
Das letzte Kätzchen ist angekommen-The last kitten has arrived.  
  
Weiß wiedergeboren-white reborn; Weiss reborn  
  
That was the last of the chapter titles and now I'm just going to type in any words, or phrases I may have used through out the fic.  
  
Weiss-white  
  
Kreuz-cross Schwarz-black  
  
Omi-(this one cracks me up!) Grannie! Well, actually Omi is the informal way of saying "Grossmutter" or grandmother (doesn't the name fit him well?)  
  
Schuldig-guilty (thanks reviewer guest for the correction!)  
  
Vatti-Dad. I used this word in the third chapter even though there is no relevance between the name and the story. I couldn't think of a name at the time so I used this as the fake name. Also if you take the name to a different level, the 'runner' may be trying to get away from their dad or somebody like that who is close.  
  
Katzchen-kitten  
  
I think that was all the ones I used, please tell me if I missed any! And now for my final comments to my reviewers:  
  
I'm sorry this fan fiction didn't satisfy everyone's expectations, however I purely right for the fun of it, and not as an award winning novelist. Also, I will NOT be rewriting this fic. It would take me forever to do so, as when it comes to editing and such, it actually takes longer than starting from scratch. However, I appreciate the constructive criticism and will try to keep it in mind in future writings.  
  
I did hint at writing a sequel. Now don't kill me for this, but I probably won't write a sequel to this story for a while. I had my idea all worked out and everything, but then stupid me, I lost it somewhere between my hard drive and the internet. However, I probably will be starting a different fanfic (hopefully if things go well) unrelated to this one.  
  
And lastly, I would like to thank F@l@pino H@ter Sl@yer, Luthien Tinuviel, Snowshoe koneko, Nyo, guest, and mick for their lovely reviews!  
  
So until my next fic, Auf Wiedersehen!  
  
Auf wiedersehen-see you later 


End file.
